A Big If
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Continuation of the Fathers answers to the hardest questions...Short and sweet.
1. Question 1

A Big 'If' By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
**  
  
"IF God exists....that's a big IF don't you think?" The Father replied to the rather hostile patient.  
  
"I don't think so, I mean who cares?" He almost yelled back at the priest.  
  
"Son, if you're right and I'm wrong, no one loses, but if I'm right and you're wrong...are you ready to endure the consequence?" He ended his statement pointing his finger at the young man.  
  
Getting no reply, the Father gathered himself and calmly retreated to his tent. Being eyed the entire way. There hadn't been such a heated debate in post op in a long while.  
  
"Did the Father just do what I think he did?" BJ Hunnicutt asked his friend as he watched the Father exit.  
  
"I think he did just do what you think he did." Hawkeye replied also eyeing the Father.  
  
Radar appeared next to them. "Gee, you think he'll come back and say he's sorry?"  
  
The two shrugged. Their CO interjected. "Sometimes the truth can be a hard pill to swallow."  
  
The four men exchanged glances then continued on their work.  
  
Meanwhile, across the compound a man knelt quietly beside his bed.  
  
**  
  
The End.  
  
AN: I'm liking these little short things. Please review, it helps me, help you. -TLH 


	2. Question 2

A Big If 2 --  
  
"So what you're saying is...God doesn't like what's happening here, but he's powerless to stop it...that's a bunch of bull!"  
  
"Not exactly, but he gave us free will Hawkeye" The Father replied, as he watched Hawkeye stand up and make his way toward the door.  
  
"I'd give up my free will to go back home any day." He flung open the doors of the mess tent and walked away.  
  
The Father watched and shook his head. "Humans...create us for you...and we chose to leave you...the irony of choice." He finished his coffee and retreated to his tent for a time of silent petition.  
  
--  
  
Would you like more of the Fathers answers to the hardest questions??...please let me know and if so ...I'll take requests...  
  
Thanks and Take care – TLH ‡ 


	3. Question 3

A Big If 3- --  
  
"Ha! Non sense, absolute utter nonsense! Forgive me father but that is the most preposterous thing I've ever heard you say!" Charles almost hollered standing up to exit the tent.  
  
"Why's that my son?" the Father replied calmly as always was befitting his character.  
  
"You _honestly_ think that anyone who isn't Catholic will be condemned to hell? That's ridiculous."  
  
"Is it?" The priest replied which caused the rest of the bunch to get a bit stirred up as well.  
  
Hawkeye in particular interrupted the two person dialogue. "Father, you mean to tell me you really believe that?"  
  
"Well, I do know that's what they told me to say in Seminary school."  
  
Everyone in the tent breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Later that night, the priest thought solemnly of his response and pondered the real answer to the question, and figured after a few moments that he would have to ask the **S**ource.  
  
--  
  
AN: No offence meant in any of these little debatable issues. And if Charles turns out to be Catholic then change the character to Potter in your imagination (  
  
Blessings to you – TLH ‡ 


	4. Question 4

A Big If 4- --  
  
AN: The Gospel according to Trivette Lover Heather...haha, I better be careful that could be blasphemous...enjoy and please review..  
  
--  
  
"So you're telling me that that kid Jones I operated on won't make it into heaven just because he didn't believe." BJ asked the priest as he turned the coffee cup in his hands.  
  
"You say _'just because'_ as if it means nothing BJ." He said softly. "Why?"  
  
BJ wasn't expecting a question in return and thought for a moment. "Why would a good God send a good kid to hell?"  
  
"Good by what standards my son?"  
  
Again he was taken aback by the questions and twirled his cup a few times before he replied. "The ten commandments? Or is that your answer Father?"  
  
"BJ, scripture is clear that sin existed before the Law was ever in place."  
  
BJ scratched his head. "But no one can keep the commandments Father, I mean everyone lies, and in our neck of the woods a heck of a lot of em murder, covet, etc. etc."  
  
"God's way of telling us we will all fall short." The priest replied taking a sip of his own coffee. There was a sense of calmness in his voice that eased the tension of the conversation to a couple of friends sitting and talking.  
  
"So we all stink huh Father?"  
  
He chuckled a bit. "I suppose so, I myself as well. You see BJ. No one is good enough to save themselves, something that can't be argued by one glance in our world's direction, but that is where the Savior took our place."  
  
"Took our place?"  
  
"We weren't made to die BJ, but sin by Adam took that luxury away from us, but the Savior came to that we may have eternal life."  
  
"Heaven?" He replied curious.  
  
"Yes, Heaven. He was perfect and was the sacrifice for the sins of every person in the entire world, even our little war torn Korea, he died for me, and or you and for that boy Jones. But the hard part comes, when the Truth comes, that Jesus tells us time and time again that he who believes in him will have life but those who do not shall-well you know."  
  
BJ sighed. "But all these other religions, I mean how can you say that Father?"  
  
The Father nodded expecting the all too familiar question. "My son, I didn't say it...He did." Pointing up the Father grabbed his Bible. "You read some of what he said BJ, read about how he is Holy, which in turn makes him Just, explaining why he can't let the "just didn't believes" go."  
  
BJ held his head down. "This is some heavy stuff Father."  
  
The priest reached out his arm and patted BJ on the shoulder. "I thought the same thing myself once, but really it's simple. No one ever said or did the things he did, no one ever made the claims he did...read up BJ, you'll come to understand."  
  
The tall man shuffled his feet. "You have all the answers huh Father?"  
  
The priest chuckled a bit. "Oh surely not, but I know the most important ones." He laughed again and stood up. "Good night my son, I truly am sorry about Jones..."  
  
"Ah it's alright Father, just another hard day at the office I guess." He began to flip through some pages as he gave his reply not looking up.  
  
The priest lifted his hand to wave and nodded. "Yes...quite."  
  
THE END! 


End file.
